


Panda's little daily Christmas fun with poor paladins and others.

by Zinae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmassy stuff, Drabbles at most, F/F, F/M, Felt like making an advent calendar with the voltron group, Fluff, Gen, M/M, just prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinae/pseuds/Zinae
Summary: Pretty much a collection of daily little prompts in the disguise of an advent calendar. There will be a little bit of smiles, a little bit of fun, maybe something saddish, but mostly fluff and the paladins beind dorks all over the place. (Discontinued.)





	1. Chapter 1

_ Day 1 _

 

_ (Trainwreck) _

 

_ It was a little bit like watching a car crash _ , Pidge mused, _ you were compelled to watch it, whether you liked it, or not. _

Although, they had all had a crush on Shiro at some point so this?

This felt oddly normal to them. Only, this was no car crash, this was a train wreck.

 

It had started with one little, out if the blue idea to cheer Lance up. He had gotten into one of his homesick moods again and Pidge had finally, after what felt like weeks, found out what date it was.

Welp, December. Actually, the first advent, so… 

They had tried to make an advent wreath. In their defense, no one knew that that one thingy that looked like a candle was actually something close to C4 and well… They were soaked to the bone because fire safety and fire extinguishers were a thing and it actually worked.

Matt’s nosebleed was slowly getting a little bit out of hand.

Allura was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Coran was running in circles, Hunk was still trying to find candles, bless that boy and Lance?

Lance was finally smiling again so there. 

Mission accomplished.


	2. Costumes

_ Day 2 _

 

Allura was not quite sure just what she was witnessing.

Hunk and Lance had kidnapped the Holodeck for the day, somehow dragged Keith into that mess and now Pidge and Matt were also in there. 

She had a feeling that maybe she should check on them.

If it wasn't for the screams of terror and Pidge positively squealing.

So she stayed there. Until the kids came out, looking like they were going to a carnival.

(Shiro couldn't stop laughing when he saw them. “Keith…. Rudolf…. Omg….”)

Lance and Pidge were perfect little elfs, Hunk a Santa, Matt another reindeer.

All of them wearing smirks of doom and slowly circling Shiro.

Cue even more screaming and Shiro turning into one hell of another reindeer right beside Keith.

Allura wouldn't ever try to understand humans and Christmas. First setting the castle on fire and now this?

Humans.


	3. Cookies

_ Day 3 _

 

Hunk woke up the second he smelled cinnamon. Lance was sitting on his chest, smiling like a madman and holding a weird plant in his hands.

“We are baking today and you are helping.”, he grinned, “Also, i am not sure that this is safe for us but hey, we have to die somehow:)”

“Did Pidge check it out?”

“Oh! RIGHT! Green!!!! Green could maybe make some planty stuff from home!” All smiles, Lance fell of the bed and landed on his feet, “I will ask her, you finish waking up and get your ass to the kitchen!!!”

 

A few hours later…. The kitchen looked like a warzone. Flour everywhere, everything smelt of chocolate and cinnamon and there were towers of cookies on the table in myriads of shapes and sizes.

Hunk was smiling like the sun and Lance was concentrating on decorating a cookie, while Pidge was just sitting on the table and munching cookies whenever no one looked.

(That's how Shiro found them, laughing like the children they and oh how he wished that Keith was here. 

Matt literally ran him over the second he saw the mountain and maybe he had tried pulling a Dagobert Duck. 

Safe to say…. It didn't work.)


	4. small songs

_ Day 4 _

 

They were huddled together in one corner, Pidge draped over Lance, Lance all over Keith, maybe trying to suffocate him without someone noticing and all three of them lying on Hunk. Under a blanket the size of a tent for a bigger family.

And all four of them were staring at Shiro, who was quietly singing christmas songs to himself, only interrupted whenever he turned a page in the book he was reading or asked Allura to translate something to him.

(Hunk had to bodily restrain Lance from singing along the second he recognized Last Christmas and Pidge was humming along to Jingle Bells. Keith had given up at some point and just listened to the noise and Hunk’s heartbeat, sometimes daring to invent a melody or continue singing one. Hunk was in heaven.)

It was a nice, small moment, not even disturbed by the Galra, or another distress signal. 

It was… nice, once in awhile.


	5. Bonding

_ Day 5 _

 

Things might have gone overboard at some point.

Really, I mean it. 

I mean that, when Shiro finally managed to open the door the first thing he saw was one very pissed off Pidge being restrained by Hunk and trying to scratch Lance and Keith’s eyes out, screaming bloody murder and one whole lot of other curses, threats and things no one would ever wish even on his worst enemies.

Maybe Zarkon. Or Haggar.

But yeah.

The main room looked like a gingerbread war, except for one corner where someone had apparently tried to build the lion castle in small. Probably Hunk, he had the patience.

(Coran had been watching them for hours. Hours. He had watched how Lance had provoked his teammates into a competition, how Pidge had tag-teamed with Hunk to destroy the other two and how Keith and Lance decided to build a warzone. Creative, i know. 

It was literally the only thing they were capable of.

He also saw that this whole mess with the west wing being destroyed? Really was an accident. Really.)

Everything else… Well, that was either a lot of food colouring or they had tried to recreate another human dish, only with not the same flavours, completely wrong colours and… was that a Zarkon cut out of one really big cookie? How even….

Shiro sighed and closed the door again.

Allura’s eyes were questioning (and maybe judging) him but he only shook his head and shuddered.

“They are bonding. Enough said.”

They all heard that one really panicked scream that sounded like Keith and another very girly squeal dying into whines. That was Lance.


	6. Christmas lights

_ Day 6 _

 

Allura had thought that this would be training, but in the end… Lance’s idea of bonding with the blue lion seemed to be different from hers.

They were decorating her.

Decorating. 

She had nothing against lights, really, but Lance was trying to blind her with the amount he was taping onto Red and Blue.

Just why both lions stayed quiet, she had no idea, but she had to admit… It looked kind of nice.

“Tadaaaa! You are both beautiful, girls!”, her comrade smiled and patted Red’s glowing nose, smiling all the way.

The red lion, usually a little bit difficult and fierce… she actually purred.

Blue too, but that was a given, she had always been more accepting of her paladins (everyone remembered the first blue paladin changing her interior to a more watery theme. Including something that smelled like rotten fish. No one ever dared to enter after that stunt…) and Allura was way too happy that she was happy to care anymore.

She actually decided to help, climbing onto Blue and taping another christmas light around her eyes, smiling at Lance when he glaned at her.

He beamed, “Well? What do you think? Great bonding moment, right, comrade?”

Allura smiled, “I am starting to like this Christmas, lance… thanks for showing me this.”

“Blue likes makeovery stuff a lot, just ask her if she minds. Talk to her, confide in her and she will be your best friend. Red and I are still learning. After this we are going to fy for a bit, she liked her freedom.” 

He smiled again, one proud young man and for a second she really saw her father standing behind him, just as proud.


	7. Secret Santa take 1

_ Day 7 _

 

“Please let me repeat that, so I know that I understood correctly: Secret Santa is us randomly giving gifts to someone in our group, probably someone we barely know and maybe might really offend?”

Hunk nodded, when Allura finished, “Exactly! It’s really fun to see what people come up with! We did one last year, in class and Lance gave me these really cute mittens!”

Lance grinned, “Abuela made them for him. I got pink nail polish, so joke gifts are just as good. And the nail polish was really high quality stuff.”

Keith snorted, “So how do we do this?” No matter how much he frowned, everyone saw the excitement in his eyes.

“Simple, we put our names into a hat and then everyone takes a paper and we see how it ends. No telling!”, Pidge was hanging off the couch, head on the floor, feet sometimes kicking against Matt's head.

Hunk produced a hat out of thin air and smiled, “In with the names!”

So that’s what happened.

Only, some did not quite get what or who the wanted.

some screamed, some looked thoughtful, some were smiling.

Matt was cackling.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will actually be a small story XD The whole secret Santa arc. Also, random pair ups with those. I literally did what the kids explained XD  
> I am CACKLING here XD


	8. Secret Santa Lance

_ Day 8  _

 

Lance was at that one point where he was regretting all life decisions.

“What am i even supposed to give that guy? A brush? A haircut? A knife? He likes knives. a knife sounds good. An actual jacket?”, he really wanted to tear his hair out, this was frustrating…

He was good with gifts. Mittens for Hunk, something sparkling for his sister back at home, riddles for his brothers. His parents had loved his cookies and the small massage coupons. The theaters he had organized with all siblings. Abuela was easiest, just someone to spend time with and she made it so simple. But Keith? Keith was hard. they barely interacted beyond spars, fights and training. and screaming at each other. 

This was hard, but damn, if he wasn’t determined. 

He would do this.

Actually, Keith looked somewhat tired lately. Maybe he was having nightmares or couldn’t sleep? 

Hot chocolate, if he could find it, maybe. Music, something soft and calm. If necessary, he would get on Corans nerves until they recorded his singing or something. He still remembered his childhood lullabies.

And maybe he would get his secret special Lance skill out and live up to his title.

He needed fabric, threads and needles.

It was time for a plushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS RANDOM I SWEAR.  
> I laughed so hard XD  
> Take it as platonic, romantic, whatever. I just want some actual bonding and people spending time with each other, but that would be weird so have some Lance thinking of family squished in there.


	9. Secret Santa Keith

_ Day 9 _

 

Keith sighed in relief and put his piece of paper away. 

Shiro was easy, some coffee, a lot of syrup, maybe chocolate.

the only problem was, they were in space and there was no way he could find the right things out here. so he would have to improvise.

(Why was he even participating in this? Oh yeah, Hunk was a master of puppy eyes. And Lance had looked so hopeful, when they had asked…)

Okay, back to the plan. Fancy coffee stuff in space. Where to…

Hunk. 

“Hunk? Do you mind if I tag along on your next grocery run? i need some stuff.”

“What, you too? Lance asked me the same thing.”, Hunk laughed, he already loved this little project.

So much gossipy stuff around and he had the best seats in the house.

Also, Keith looked so awkward and it was adorable. All over the place, stumbling, wringing his hands. 

Cute.

Kind of like his little brother after a nightmare. Ugh, his heart.

“But, yeah, of course. We are going tomorrow.”

“We?”

“Yeah, Lance, you and me. He we can make this a Bro bonding day! And maybe you guys will finally stop being assholes to each other.”, he laughed. 

This was going to be fun.

 

Hunk had to bodily drag Lance out of the fabric store, they lost Keith in the weapon department and in the end Hunk had taken over yet another restaurant.

Well, at least they all had what they wanted?


	10. Secret Santa Shiro

_ Day 10 _

 

Shiro was slowly losing it.

Hunk was safe, Hunk was nice, but he knew two things of the boy.

1- he liked cooking.

2- He liked machinery.

that was it.

Oh, he got scared a lot. Maybe a nightlight? A music box?

Some noise got his attention, something that sounded like frustration, then a shout of victory.

It sounded like it came from the main room, so he just… followed the noise.

And what he found there, was an actual idea.

Hunk was sitting on the floor, surrounded by two Holt’s and one really big puzzle, patiently piecing it together bit by bit. They were all working together, throwing each other pieces that might fit, throwing them at each other when one ade a dumb comment, throwing pieces in general sometimes. (Pidge was surprisingly impatient, while Matt was just having fun, wrapped around Hunk because damn, that boy was warm.)

It felt nice, watching them interact. 

“So puzzles, huh... “ Space Mall it was then. Maybe he could drag Allura along for her Secret Santa gift, considering they weren’t part of the group last time.

Hunk picked up Pidge and grabbed the puzzle piece she was sitting on.

And they told Shiro he was unfairly strong.


	11. Secret Santa Pidge

_ Day 11 _

 

Pidge liked to dig through all those ancient altean files when thinking. she got restless, her hands twitching and aching for something to do and most times it ended in explosions or worse when not contained, so she had used the one thing that helped.

she had hacked into the library of the castle and was currently learning everything she could.

while thinking about Corans present.

Why not Matt? Or heck, Hunk or Lance, those were simple, really. Just get hunk some riddles, Lance something to sew or beauty products and they would be happy… 

But what would Coran like? 

Someone sat down behind her and she fell back, settling against her brothers back, “Hey.”

“Hey, you okay?”, Matt’s voice was quiet, there was some rustling, “I haven’t heard from you for hours.”

“Just working on the secret santa thing, pretty much like everyone else.”, Pidge murmured, fingers flying over her keyboard, eyes darting over old documents, paintings, short stories, until…”Oh my gosh, this is PERFECT.”

She laughed, opened a Word file and started copying everything she could find. Short story after short story, pictures, everything. Because this was glorious and Coran was an author and he wrote things about the old Paladins, disguised as children's stories and heaven, she was so making this into a small, nostalgic book for him. 

Smiling, she pressed against her brother, his back warming her body and his laugh tearing through her soul.


	12. Secter Santa Hunk

_ Day 12 _

 

Hunk was slowly getting desperate.

so, what do you give to a space warrior princess who was cute and funny and badass as hell?

Knives? Glitter? BOTH?!

A sparkling knife od doomsday doom sounded nice.

Now he only had to find one…

… He could always commission Lance to make a plushie for her?

Or a friendship bracelet. He could make it sparkly and long and then she could strangle their enemies…

Why did that sound like a plan?

“Hunk, come on! I need to get to that fabric sale before that galran weirdo sees us or before Keith finds out!”

Hunk tried to breath in, but it was too difficult, his chest felt too small, too much, what should he do, what if that galran guy really saw and recognized them, what if allura hated his gift?!

Lances hand grabbed his and suddenly there fear was gone. 

Lance’s soft, soft hand, small, tiny in his, hidden in paws of doom.

He could do this. His best friend would help and everything would be okay. 

“Okay”

He was hungry. And there was a puzzle waiting at home.

huh, he thought of the castle as home.

Actually, a glittering space bracelet with some altean symbols and flowers sounded nice. Long enough to strangle their enemies and she could wear it as a necklace too.

that sounded like a plan.


	13. Secter Santa Allura

_ Day 13 _

 

It started with sketches she found.

One of a lion, one of something that looked like seperate parts of a paw, everything with small notes all over the paper.

When she asked Pidge, the girl had only glanced at the writing and told her that yes, that was lance’s handwriting.

Allura may have gotten curious. she still had no present for the boy, mainly because she knew barely enough to choose something good. she was pragmatic, a Bayard kit might be nice, but Lance was someone rather artistic and colourful.

He would not be happy. 

He had face products, so something new on that front was useless as well. A free day? 

At this point she was honestly considering a free coupon for a date.

With her.

So she started watching him. she noticed, how Lance was pretty much gravitating around either Hunk or Shiro, sometimes baiting Keith to spent time with him or stalking the Holt siblings just for funsies.

She found out about his late night chats with Coran, she also found out that he was far more agile and started to bait it out of him during training.

She remembered that he was a sharpshooter.

Maybe a new weapon would be nice. Laser cannons were great, but he needed something far more long range.

And then she talked to blue.

And dear Lord, Blue had a lot to say. 

She told her of secret flying practices and the determined face of a bo desperate to protect the few people he had left. she learned of his crush on shiro and how he got over the hero worship and how he actually thought that Keith rocked the mullet. she listened to him rave about Hunk being an idiot for not asking allura out already, i mean “Blue, we don’t have time for waiting. We could die any day and he is still waiting!”

He missed rain and grass and oceans and suddenly Allura had an idea. 

When in the castle, they barely spend any time together. 

She won’t have an actual, physical gift for Lance, but she could do this. 

She could make them something like the family Lance wanted them to be. 

And maybe more paper for his sketches. Those looked awfully interesting and she wanted to see what else their now red Paladin had in store for them.


	14. Secter Santa Coran

_ Day 14 _

 

Coran was a man honest enough to tell when he needed help.

Big help at hat, so.. really, free reign over some of the castle’s weaponry was a small price to pay for Pidge’s help in finding a gift for her brother.

It didn’t hurt to bribe her with the promise of him helping her find something called coffee, because apparently they were experiencing withdrawal? 

He had learned not to ask about humans and their weird habits. 

so here they were, in that one earthy store in the space mall, and Pidge was going through something they called “DVD”s. they looked like small, circular donuts in non edible and maybe he was way more curious about that “DVD-Player” his paladin had dug out from whatever hole in the store.

At least someone was having fun.

so coran just watched the kid running around the store, going through some movies himself, asking Pidge to read the writing on the back to him, asking for clarifications. 

and then Pidge screamed.

“THIS IS PERFECT!”

she was holding something up that looked drawn, strange and there was a weird girl with impossibly long hair and the shortest skirt he had ever seen on the cover. Hair as yellow as the sun, strange pose… This whole thing reminded him of his brain worm fiasco.. And then there was another box with a lot of male people on the cover with just as weird clothes.

“So, Coran, decide between retro paladin style girls fighting in really awful clothes, with bad catch phrases and a predictable but lovable story and hilarious characters or one hell of a feels fest with two adorable LGBT leads and ice skating.. Matt will love you for both.”, Pidge was grinning™.

“Why not.. both?”

“Good man. This will do.”

She dragged him out of the store, smiling and waving to the cashier, after they paid, “See you soon!”


	15. Secter Santa Matt

_ Day 15 _

 

There was a lot of cackling when Matt got his piece of paper.

Even more evil wiggling eyebrows, charming the princess into helping him find materials, annoying  Coran into letting him into the room of the crystal.

He ran through corridors, spend hours on calculating, having Hunk lift him up to check angles, holes, anything he could think of.

And then he found it, the tiny, triangle, charred pieces of shattered metal, cables and one even tinier, but whole little data chip he had prayed had survived the fall.

He could save his sisters friend, this one.

He only needed the data chip and he had found it.

So he started constructing. Hunk was his strength at some point, the guy who dragged him away from work, his obsession, the coding, the metal.

Lance dragged him to Coran to patch him up, to make him sleep.

But he finished it in time.

_ He finished it in time. _


	16. Secter Santa Finale

_ Day 16 _

 

They were sitting on the Holodeck, Allura giddy with glee, right beside Lance, who was clutching onto something packed up in purple paper and soft.

She was curious, so very curious and the way everyone sat down with a small package in their hands, on a blanket she had spread out on the white surface of the closest thing to snow she could create.

It looked beautiful and she had lived for those few moments she fad spend with Hunk, getting the texture, sparkle, chemical makeup right. 

She made it warm so they didn’t have to care about packing up, but everything else? Looked exactly the way hunk had described.

So here they were, having a picnic in the snow, everyone kind of nervous but smiling.

Lance was the first to break, “Here, Mullet!”, shoving his package into Keith's hands. Things kind of went from there.

Keith handed his gift to Shiro, Shiro his to Hunk, hunk to Allura, blushing like mad, Allura handed her gift to Lance, smiling like the sun. Pidge threw her gift at Coran, Coran shoved something to Matt and Matt?

Matt kneeled before his sister and handed her her package.

Then there was the sound of paper tearing and Allura gasped when she saw something sparkling and so very long fall into her lap. It looked like a bracelet-necklace, something she could wrap around her hand several times, thin and wiry, with the symbols of her people dangling off the chain.

It was beautiful and maybe she had overdone her happy smile, because Hunk dissolved into one very cute pile of goo. 

She felt Blue purring in the back of her mind and she promised herself that they would chat later.

First things first, Keith was cuddling a red lion plush and her and Pidge needed blackmail material. 

Lance was smiling and winked at her, mischief in his eyes as he patted Hunk on his shoulder, his mouth quietly mouthing “thank you”.

He had gotten his real gift, huh. 

They needed a game night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but things happened and I am not finishing this. If i forgit to post the conclusion to secret santa, then I will post that, but for now? Yeah. Sorry.


End file.
